


Forbearance

by SParkie96



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Dubious Consent, Fight Sex, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil 6 Spoilers, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy and Helena Harper are arrested in Simmons place after he successfully pins the blame on them for terrorism and Leon for killing the President. Helena escapes while Leon ends up in BSAA Custody. In order to spare his friend, Chris becomes the officer in charge of overlooking Leon. Rated M for violence, language, and Sexual Themes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Carla Radames still loves Simmons and managed to kill the real Ada Wong.

His head hung in shame as a FOS Agent tightened the cuffs around his wrists. Another Agent roughly frisked Leon for weapons, hands seemingly groping him everywhere. They had already taken the blonde’s Wing -Shooters, magazines for said guns, knife and even his damn vest. What else were they looking for? He didn’t have any other weapons on his person. The agent’s hand groped his ass a little too firmly, causing Leon to jerk away. 

Big mistake.

The butt of an assault rifle slammed at the base of his skull, causing Leon to fall to his knees with a pained grunt. He heard Helena call out to him, telling the agents to leave him alone. By the sound of it, she had been backhanded, the woman who hit her calling her “Terrorist Scum” before promptly spitting on her. 

Simmons watched from a distance, playing the part of the victim. He explained that he had been suspicious of the government agents. Leon seemed especially suspicious, given how close he had been to the President. With Helena being a member of Secret Service, she could have been conspiring with the DSO Agent. There had been no telling how long this attack had been in the making. All these years fighting BOWs and the bastards who made them could have driven young Mr. Kennedy mad. Maybe the blonde had been tired of fighting the enemy and decided to join them. Or perhaps he was under the influence of the remnants of the Las Plagas virus still, having been in Spain for quite some time.

Leon gave the elder an incredulous look as he continued to tell his tales. Simmons now upset about the loss of his friend, hoping that justice would be served. That his friend’s killer would be trapped behind bars. They couldn’t kill Leon just yet. He still had valuable information they needed. Where was the leader of Neo-Umbrella Ada Wong? Who else was involved? How had he gotten his hands on the new strain of virus? They needed him for questioning. 

“I told you, I had nothing to do with it!” Leon protested, only to be pistol whipped. He was sent to the ground with a pain-filled grunt.

“That’s enough!” a voice called out. 

Leon looked into the direction of the voice. Chris Redfield, and a team of BSAA Agents approaching the group of FOS Agents. Redfield held up his badge, explaining that the BSAA would take over from here. Leon breathed a sigh of relief as he was hoisted to his feet. His relief was short-lived when the BSAA agents made no attempts at freeing him from his cuffs. Simmons demanded to know what the meaning of this was. Chris explained that, because Leon was involved in a terrorist attack involving BOWs, the blonde was now the BSAA’s responsibility. 

“He shot the President of the United States! That makes him our responsibility!” Simmons protested. 

Chris nodded, “Yes, but due to the fact that he is being detained on Chinese soil because of an international attack, he is our responsibility.” He explained. 

Blue eyes looked between the two men in disbelief. What was Chris saying? Was he not being let go? What was going on? Leon protested again, saying that, yes he shot the President but that was because his boss had been infected and turned on them. He had nothing to do with the terrorist attack, however, and Simmons was the conductor behind the whole thing. Leon insisted that they talk to Ada. Simmons scoffed at the accusations, asking why they should ask the leader of Neo-Umbrella. The fact that Leon even suggested such an option was just further evidence towards his involvement. 

A growl escaped the blonde’s throat as he thrashed in the guard’s arms, proclaiming his innocence. Unfortunately, it fell on deaf ears. Whatever Simmons and the BSAA had on him, it would never work out in his favor. Leon turned to Chris, asking the elder if he believed him. He asked when in his life would he ever side with Umbrella? Why would he fight against bio-terrorism only to join in at the end? Chris wouldn’t meet his eye, saying that they had seen footage through various security cameras and CCTV. Found files on his phone that linked him back to Neo-Umbrella. At the end, it was a text sent from Ada Wong that drove the point home. 

“What text message?” Leon demanded an answer.

Chris sighed, showing Leon his own phone and the single message: “Better you than me.” With files attached. Photos of Leon and Helena inside the lab at Tall Oaks. 

“…No…Chris…I would never…” Leon looked from the phone to the elder, blue eyes pleading for his friend to believe him. For anyone to believe him. 

Chris sadly handed the phone over to one of the IT guys, who would take the evidence back to HQ. The Captain then looked to his men holding Leon, the blonde now wearing a look of disbelief as he stared at the ground. With a cant of his head, he told them to take Leon and Helena away. The men did as they were told, one group easily dragging Leon to the truck while the other group struggle to contain Helena’s rage. The brunette woman kicked, bit, punched and even elbowed at her captors until they accidentally released her. Seeing her chance she booked it out of there, hands still in handcuffs. 

“Captain!” Piers hollered.

Chris could only watch as bullets whizzed by Helena before she disappeared back into the city. A sigh left him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. If they were innocent, why did she make a run for it? If that wasn’t a sign of a guilty conscious, he didn’t know what was. Then again, Chris had just met Helena so he didn’t know enough about the woman to understand her actions. Brown eyes turned back to Leon, who was roughly seated inside the truck, eyes still trained on the ground. It looked as though the man was on the brink of breaking down. 

One of Chris’s men spit at the blonde’s feet, telling him that he and “the boys” looked forward to teaching the younger a lesson. That he would pay for killing a respectable and beloved man like the President. President Benford had been loved and respected by all, and no way some punk Pretty Boy was going to get off Scott-Free for killing him. Infected or not, with all of Leon’s experience and “fancy spy school training” he should have been able to fight off the President without killing him. It was just one man after all. 

Chris called his men off, telling them that they had been trained better than that. That their mentors would be disappointed or rolling in their graves of they heard them constantly throwing punches at the blonde. One of his men, Briggs, protested at that. He reminded his Captain that Leon was nothing but some scumbag terrorist who killed Benford. Who cares about some rogue agent from the FOS? 

Leon glared at the man, telling him that he didn’t want to kill Benford. The man had been like a father to him over the years. Unfortunately, the man had become infected and turned extremely violent, so he had no choice but to defend himself. He had no choice but to shoot him. This earned him mocking laughs and taunts as well as anger and hatred-filled hollers. Briggs reiterated the fact that Leon, a supposed highly trained and highly respectable agent of the FOS, couldn’t bring down a single infected without the use of his gun? They all saw the footage, and his cowardly ass hadn’t even tried. 

Chris jumped in again, “Briggs. What did I just say? Enough, or the next insult out of your mouth will be the last as a BSAA Agent.” He threatened. 

Silence met Chris’s ears in response, allowing the man to continue. He explained that no one would be “making Kennedy pay” for anything. No one, but himself, would be handling Leon. Their behavior just now showing that they were not capable of putting their personal feelings aside long enough to handle things professionally. Therefore, no one was allowed the responsibility of keeping a close eye on the blonde except for Chris. 

Continuing on, the Captain explained that, yes; Leon was suspected of involvement with the terrorist attacks as well as Benford’s death. Until the courts decided otherwise, Leon was just that: a suspect. So until they could go over the evidence thoroughly, Leon was off-limits. He asked if he made himself clear, earning noises of confirmation and agreement from his men. Briggs and several others begrudgingly agreed, not looking at all happy about the fact that their Captain came to the former agent’s aid. 

Chris turned to Leon, who watched him warily. He asked which was he; innocent? Or guilty? Chris didn’t offer him one of his comforting smiles like he usually did. Instead, the elder sat up straighter, explaining that the man was guilty until proven innocent. Leon asked if it was supposed to be the other way around, but Chris shook his head.

“Not this time.” He said. 

A look of hurt and betrayal crossed Leon’s features as he sat back in his seat, the truck rocking the passengers as they neared the airport. The plane that would take him to his new home in Hell. Leon asked about Helena, what would they do about her? Chris explained that Piers and a small team stayed back to hunt her down. For now, Leon needed to worry about himself. 

The blonde looked down at the ground, avoiding the look of disappointment marred on Redfield’s face. He heard Chris ask him why. Why would he get involved with the likes of Neo-Umbrella? Was it because of Ada? Did she put him up to this? Manipulate his infatuation with to use for her own gain? Leon repeated that, again, he had nothing to do with the attacks. That it was Simmons and that Leon was on Chris’s side. They wanted the same thing here: for all this to end and to make the world safe awhile ridding it of Neo-Umbrella for good.

“Simmons didn’t want the president to disclose the truth about Raccoon City. He thought by doing so it could threaten Global Security…” Leon was cutoff by Chris’s fist slamming the seat next to him, causing the blonde to flinch and shut his mouth. 

Chris looked him in the eye, “Why would the National Security Advisor do this? Do you have any evidence? Proof, besides word of mouth? Even Ada admitted that you were involved, that’s why you wouldn’t let us take her out when we had the chance.” 

Leon shook his head, “That wasn’t Ada, that was a woman named Car…”

“Carla Radames: One of Ada’s many known alias. A name she had taken from an Umbrella Researcher who died during the Raccoon City incident. Ada had escaped via a chopper when Piers and I had her cornered.” Chris explained, “She led us back to you.” 

“The one in the red scarf, the one I stopped you from killing isn’t Ada. She’s an experiment. A clone.” Leon hollered. 

Chris was beginning to get frustrated as Leon continued on. The blonde said the real Ada was in a red blouse. That she could vouch for him. Chris said if that was really the case, then no she couldn’t. “The Real Ada” had been killed by this so called fake. Leon stopped before asking what Chris was talking about. The elder explained that the “Fake Ada” had emptied her gun into some woman with short black hair and a red shirt’s body and then shoved the corpse off the roof before escaping via Helicopter. When Chris and Piers went to investigate, the face had been smashed beyond all recognition. All they could do was scan the fingerprints and the items on her person. The results on Piers’ device read “Ada Wong” but like Leon said, it could have been a clone. Bottom line; an Ada sold Leon out. 

Leon sat back in his seat, unable to process all that was happening. It felt like he was being shoved into a corner with no where left to go. He had no one by his side, no evidence of his innocence or Simmons’ betrayal, or, now, a logical explanation for all this. Each time he tried to explain or defend himself, he was shot down. Even his own friend wouldn’t believe him.

“Chris, please…” Leon begged, but the elder just held up a hand. 

The elder helped him out of the truck before escorting him to a BSAA Plane. Leon struggled as he was fastened into a seat with restraints, but Chris held firm. Leon kept begging the older to believe him, but Chris just pleaded with him to stop fighting and that “Enough was Enough”. If he was truly innocent, he would come quietly and without a fight while the courts went over the evidence. For now, Leon was being kept in custody.

It took all of Chris’s self-control not to make eye-contact with the younger, feeling those heartbroken eyes staring at him from time to time the duration of the flight. Chris wanted to believe him. He wanted to be on the blonde’s side. He had known the man since the Raccoon City Incident. Leon had protected Claire and reunited the Redfields. They both had been through so much shit together through the years. When this attack and the one in Tall Oaks had been brought up, Chris couldn’t believe it. The evidence had been brought up after he and Piers had saved Sherry and Jake. Simmons and the FOS sent out a signal, sending out video feeds and stills of Leon and Helena at various scenes of the crimes. Painting the duo as perpetrators. Hunnigan having been the one to tearfully send out the transmission. 

When he first received the command to arrest the two, Chris wanted to dismiss it. Sadly, too many things didn’t add up and Leon and Helena just so happened to be in the right places at the right times. So much so, that it was too perfect of timing to be considered coincidences. Hell, the eldest Redfield wanted to dismiss Ada’s claims as well, but she was the leader of Neo-Umbrella. A person Leon had been on and off affiliated with over the years. Chris couldn’t risk just letting Leon go. He had seen what happened in the past, and he couldn’t afford to risk it again. The least he could do was grant mercy and take over as Leon’s handler. In case there had been that chance that the blonde had been set-up. He would be able to protect Leon from the other guards just dying to get their hands on him. 

Leon looked out the window, watching as they were lifted into the air. The strip disappearing beneath the clouds. His stomach did backflips, and not because of the plane ride. No, he felt like he was going to be nauseous just thinking about his fate. How had Simmons pulled this off? Why had Ada, if it really was her, betray him? What the hell was going to happen to him? Was Helena okay? So many unanswered questions, but the biggest lingered in the back of his head, shouting the loudest.

What happens now? 


	2. Chapter 2

His larger body shielded the younger’s body from the view of onlookers as Chris supervised Leon’s shower. The curtain to the stall had been opened, but Chris wouldn’t let anyone in so that Leon could shower in peace. A simple task that had turned into an event in itself as Leon just stood under the running water, covering himself and glaring at the elder. The blonde had insisted that he did not need to literally watch him shower. He then told him to get out and close the damn curtain, but Chris did not budge. He explained that it was procedure, a word Leon was starting to hate with a burning passion.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just like it was procedure for one of your men to shove their hand up my ass to check for weapons. By the way, besides drugs, what would even fit up there?” Leon asked, still feeling violated after being frisked again.

Chris snorted, “You’d be surprised at what criminals have smuggled in and how they smuggled them in.”

Leon shuddered at that before asking if the elder could at least turn around. Chris said that he was not allowed to turn his back to the blonde, to which Leon promised that he wouldn’t do anything. That Chris could trust him enough to not do anything. The elder looked at him for a moment, as if debating it. With a sigh of defeat, Chris turned but still kept his body partial turned in the younger’s direction as he leaned up against the side of the stall. He reminded the younger that he was trusting him not to literally stab him in the back. If he did, he would be at the mercy of the other guards.

And Leon saw how much the other guards just _loved_ him.

Leon reassured Chris that he would not do anything to him. He trusted the elder and, despite the current circumstances, he still saw him as a friend and as an ally. Even if he had not believed him. Leon picked up the soap and began to clean himself, not realizing he said that last part out loud as well. Chris told him that he did not know what to believe. His brain was still boggled over the fact that there had been two Adas running around the entire time. There was evidence that proved Leon’s guilt, but there had been things that made Chris want to believe Leon when he said Simmons was at fault. For now, again, it was up to the courts to decide.

“Assuming they won’t be paid off by Simmons.” Leon pointed out.

Chris shrugged, “Well, it would make him look mighty suspicious if he tried to pull that shit.” He said.

“You know he would, though.” Leon countered.

The elder only sighed, staring at the wall in front of him before glancing backward toward Leon’s direction. Scars and bruises littered the younger’s pale flesh. Brown eyes studied the marred skin, noticing that there were also several fresh stab wounds. Nothing unusual for them in their line of work though. All the bumps and bruises were just another part of the job. His eyes wandered downward, suddenly drawn to a toned ass and legs. His eyes ran over every curve. Leon wasn’t too muscular, but he was definitely leaner than most guys Chris had worked with. It kind of reminded Chris of a swimmer’s body. Suddenly remembering exactly _who_ he was staring at and where he was, Chris turned his attention back to the wall.

“Almost finished back there?” Chris asked.

“Unfortunately.” Leon replied, rinsing the soap from his dirty blonde locks.

The older male reached over to the hook where a towel hung before passing the flimsy cloth back to Leon. He felt it gently slip from his fingers as Leon accepted it gratefully. The blonde shook the water from his hair before drying it off with the towel. Once satisfied, he began to dry himself off a bit before wrapping the towel around his hips. He wrinkled his nose at how short and flimsy the material was. Chris apologized and said that it was better than nothing.

“True.” Leon agreed.

When he noticed the elder didn’t handcuff him again, blue eyes looked up at the other warily. Chris said that he wasn’t going to handcuff him. They weren’t necessary to him. Was he going to attempt to fight off the guards in just a towel? No weapons, no clothes, what would he do? Unless he wanted to fight the guards while naked. Leon blushed with a pout on his face, saying that the elder had a point there.

He was then lead to a small area where prisoners were handed their clothes. Before Leon could be given his orange jumpsuit, Chris stopped the other guard, earning a look of confusion from the younger male. Chris reminded the man Leon was “that guy” causing the guard to nod before going into the back. He reemerged with a navy-blue uniform instead, BSAA printed in large white letters on the back. On the front, the letters “LSK” and numbers “0016” printed on the left breast. Leon was even more confused. Wasn’t he supposed to be wearing orange? Since he was supposed to be considered a “high security risk”? He looked up at Chris, silently demanding answers.

“We don’t want to make you too much of a target for other inmates. It’s bad enough they’ll recognize you. Don’t want you to stick out too much.” Chris said.

“That’s bullshit, Redfield, and you know it.” Leon deadpanned, going into a little office area to get changed into the uniform.

The eldest Redfield sighed, closing the blinds and the door behind them. Since Leon was still just a suspect, they weren’t going to put him in the traditional orange uniform. Chris had not wanted to mention this earlier, but the head of the BSAA wanted Leon kept isolated from the other prisoners at all times. Mainly because there had been people tied to Umbrella and Tricell that Leon put away himself. There were even several members of Los Illuminados locked up here. Plus, the uniform Leon had on had a tracker sewn into it, so they could keep tabs on him at all times. They considered fitting him with a suicide collar, just in case a couple of inmates decided to try their hands at killing the blonde. It was decided that that would be way too much. His shoes had actual traction in case he needed to get away quickly.

Leon gulped, looking down at the uniform. All that…for him? That sounded a little overboard compared to the other inmates. Chris explained that it was because there were members of the BSAA, including the head of the organization itself, who still respected and cared for the FOS Agent. The blonde had been through a lot of shit like the rest of them. He was seen as a fellow soldier by many. Leon felt honored, but also felt terrible. Now he was definitely a target for those he was locked in here with. Though, if Chris was his guard, he figured he would be okay.

He turned back toward Chris, holding out his wrists. The taller sighed, taking the handcuffs out as he cuffed the younger once more. Chris visibly hesitated as he escorted Leon to the cell he would be staying in. He had been confident earlier, but he felt his resolve melt as he looked at the glass cell that his friend would be staying in. Chris wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was one of the men that admired Leon the most. A rookie cop from Raccoon City who had saved his little sister and brought her back to him. That same rookie that became FOS’s top agent. Someone Chris could call a teammate. Someone who always had Chris’s back no matter what they were going through. Someone Chris kind of had the hots for, but it would deny it. He had to admit, Leon was a good-looking guy.

He just hoped no one here noticed this. Or else it would not end well for the blonde.

Leon stepped into the small space, surveying the small cot, sink and mirror. The cell was comprised of three cement walls and another wall and door, both made of ballistic glass. There were six small holes running horizontally around the door, allowing air to pass through. There was a small shelf above the cot. A single, barred window sat in the back wall, overlooking the vast forested land below. He forgot to ask where they were again, not recognizing this facility. Judging by the freshly painted walls and surprisingly clean cement floors, it must have been new.

Gentle hands grasped his forearms, Chris’s larger hands going to release the blonde from his handcuffs. Chris informed him that lights out was at nine, and he was granted two to three bathroom stops between now and then. This was an everyday privilege for all of the inmates, so it was advised that he not use them too close together. The showers were a part of the three times a day bathroom privileges unless there was an incident, or someone said otherwise. Breakfast was at seven in the morning, Lunch at twelve-thirty and Dinner was at six. Between Lunch and Dinner, the inmates were allowed out in the yard for two hours, somewhere around one or two. It varied depending on the guards’ moods. There was also a library and a chapel, but Leon had to sign a request sheet in the morning in order to visit either and was only allowed in one or the other once a day for a limited amount of time. Usually an hour and a half at most.

The blonde nodded as he absorbed all of that information. He asked about computer privileges, earning a look from Chris. The elder explained that maybe if he behaved, but right now he did not have any computer privileges, nor was he allowed one call. Given his terrorist status, the warden and the head of the BSAA gave him some privileges, but also denied him others. Like he was denied access to the greenhouse at the moment as well. Leon raised a brow, but Chris simply told him not to ask about that one. He also told him that he was scheduled for an interrogation session sometime after Breakfast, probably around nine-thirty or ten am. He was supposed to be hooked up to the new lie-detector, but due to some technical issues, they would be doing this the old-fashioned way.

“Great. Sounds awesome. Can’t wait.” Leon said sarcastically as he sat down on the cot.

“Get some rest. Dinner’s in an hour.” Chris said.

Leon furrowed his brows, “Isn’t close to eight?” he asked, remembering the clock he had seen in the office.

Chris checked his watch, informing the younger that it was actually almost seven-fifteen. Since Leon missed Dinner earlier and probably had not eaten much in China, he was being treated to a nice, peaceful dinner by himself in the cafeteria. The blonde said he wouldn’t be by himself if the elder was going to be there with him, teasing him by saying that it was going to be like a date. Chris shook his head with a smile, saying that the younger wished he could date him before calling him a smart-ass. With that, Chris stepped out and closed the door behind himself, telling Leon to call if he needed anything.

“Yeah, an escape plan.” Leon whispered to himself, laying down on the cot.

Blue eyes stayed trained on the white tiles above him, the fluorescent lights making him feel uneasy with their too bright light. He then rolled on to his left side with his arms crossed at his chest, staring at the boring cement wall. Knees curled up as he tried to get comfortable on the flat mattress and even flatter pillow. He just hoped this wouldn’t be a permanent stay. No offense to Chris and this nice facility, but he really was not looking forward to his time here. Who would? It was prison for fuck’s sake! Sure, they had some privileges, but at the end of the day, it was back to this quaint 3x6 cell.

Never in his life had Leon ever imagined himself behind bars. Or glass, in this case. He had dreamed of being the guy who would put the criminals away, never the other way around. Hence, why he became a cop. He wanted to protect the innocent from those who wanted to hurt them. He wanted to keep the bad guys off of the streets. Now, here Leon was; locked up in here with them. All because he wanted to protect the innocent and fight for a better and brighter future. It just seemed like this shit got worse and worse the more he fought against it. Like there wasn’t an end to the madness in sight. Every time he turned around, more assholes came out and attacked people with even more BOWs.

Was it even worth it anymore?

Chris watched the security feed from Leon’s cell, watching as the other man curled into himself. He could see the hope slowly dwindling from those sad blue eyes, making the older man sigh. He really hated seeing the blonde like this. He looked so broken, like he was bound to snap at any moment and do something that would get himself hurt. Brown eyes looked to the suicide collar sitting on the desk, wondering if he should put it on the blonde just in case.

On another security feed, streaming video from the library, he could hear Briggs and some of the other men talking about Leon. They had plans to hurt the younger, maybe cornering him while he was in the cafeteria or when he visited the library. One guy said he even paid a random inmate to attack Kennedy while he was in the showers. This made Chris even more paranoid. At this rate, Leon was better off handcuffed to the elder at all times or on house arrest. Seriously, where did the BSAA find these guys? Because Chris sure as hell didn’t hire or recommend them. He would have to talk to his superior about this.

Turning back to the other feed, Chris found Leon peacefully sleeping in his cell. He snored lightly, but something was amiss. His body twitched, small distressed noises leaving his lips, but his eyes were still closed. The distressed noises increased in volume, telling someone in his sleep to stay back. The words, “Mr. President,” and “Please don’t make me do this…” escaped his throat as he began to thrash on the bed. He was having nightmares about the night he shot the president. His face contorting in pain and torture as he suffered through the horrors in his sleep.

The blonde jerked awake, panting to catch his breath as sweat cascaded down his face. Eyes looked around in a panic as he tried to process where he was and if he was in any sort of danger. His heart pounded in his chest and ears as he pressed himself up against the wall. What the fuck was going on? Where the hell was here? His thoughts came racing back to him, reminding Leon that he was in prison. He curled his knees up to his chest, arms wrapping around his legs as he laid his head down on his knees. Being in prison was hell enough, and now he had to deal with his nightmares and panic attacks on top of that.

Just fucking wonderful.

* * *

Dinner had been quiet, mainly because it had been only him and Chris in the cafeteria. Leon eating some kind of chicken patty sandwich, cream corn, and mashed potatoes off of a plastic tray with plastic utensils. Chris sat across from him, reading a news paper while eating his own platter. Leon read off of the front and back pages, while also skimming the pages Chris read, having curt conversations here and there. The blonde put in a favor, asking if Chris could have Claire or Jill feed his cat while he was in here.

Chris raised a brow. Since when did Leon have a cat? He didn’t seem like a cat guy, maybe the type to have a really big dog like a Golden Labrador, but not a cat. Noticing the look Leon was getting from the elder, he explained that he had a cat back home in his apartment. A little Chartreux Cat named Munchkin. The cat had been so tiny when he rescued him, guessing that the feline was the runt of the litter. He had found the little guy wandering an alleyway and digging in the trashcans looking for food while Leon was on his way home from work. Originally, he was supposed to just take care of him for a day or two before taking him to a shelter, but having the cat around helped Leon’s anxiety. The blonde couldn’t bring himself to take the cat to a shelter, so he kept him.

The older male could not help the smile that crept on his face, not knowing the blonde had a soft side for animals. Hearing him speak of his cat was kind of cute. Chris nodded, saying that he would make sure Claire would take care of the little guy. Leon thanked him, telling the older to just give her his key.

“Not a problem,” Chris said, “it’s the least I could do.”

Again, the blonde thanked him. Not just for the favor of taking care of Munchkin, but for looking out for Leon as well. The younger was grateful that he had ended up under Chris’s care and not under another guard. Without the older man, he would surely be dead or badly injured by now. Chris explained that it was only the first day and to not thank him just yet. Looking around to make sure no one else was eavesdropping, Chris leaned in causing Leon to do the same. The elder explained that he had overheard Briggs and his other men were planning on assaulting Leon at a random time of day and at a random location. There was even talk of Leon being attacked in the showers or in his cell by another inmate. Blue eyes widened in shock, but the younger really could not say that he was surprised. Chris told him he would protect him to the best of his ability, but advised the other to watch his ass at all times.

The blonde said that he had an idea, but he was not sure that Chris would be one-hundred percent on board with the idea. The elder told him to please share this idea, to which Leon asked if he was absolutely sure about hearing it. This earned him a look from the elder, telling the younger to get on with it already. Leon asked Chris how much pull he had here. Were the other soldiers intimidated by the BSAA Captain? Chris thought about it, before saying that he liked to think he was pretty intimidating, given that most of the other guards knew of his history. Some soldiers pushed his buttons but were not too keen on getting on his bad side.

“Why? What does this have to do with anything, Leon? Get to the point.” Chris said, dropping his spoon.

“What if you pretended to have claim over me?” Leon suggested.

“You’re under my care, Leon. They already know that.”

Leon shook his head, blonde strands brushing against his face. He elaborated what he meant. He had seen the way the other guards had looked at him. That it was not just hatred in their eyes, he had seen something darker. Something more demented like Lust. Chris raised his brow, now even more confused and even more paranoid. Great, now he had to worry about his own men bending Kennedy over in an isolated area. He wouldn’t be able to protect him if he did not know when or where the attack was taking place. He couldn’t hold the younger’s hand twenty-four seven. And the men would take Leon without the fear of punishment or consequence. Unless…

“Are you implying that you want me to make you my bitch?” Chris asked, disbelief evident in his tone.

Leon snorted, “Not how I would have worded it, but yes. “I want you to make me your bitch.” I think doing so would deter your men. They seem intimidated by you. I can’t imagine they would want to mess with you or “your property”.” He explained.

The raven-haired male felt uneasy about this plan, explaining that he wasn’t like that. He admitted that he found the blonde attractive, but Chris did not want to rough up or grope the younger against his will just to scare off his men. Leon explained that he would not be totally unwilling, he would just act like he was. Having the elder rough him up and such would be beneficial for his physical, emotional and mental health while here. The elder rubbed at the back of his neck, still unsure. Leon explained that he would be perfectly fine.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Leon.” Chris simply said.

“You have to. For my sake.” Leon said.

Brown eyes studied shimmering blues, as if hoping the blonde would retract his plan and forget about it completely. Judging by the look of determination on the younger’s face, Leon was not backing down from this idea. With a sigh of defeat, Chris agreed to the plan, but on the condition that Leon complied with the interrogations and investigations behind closed doors. That he told nothing but the truth and asked that he stay out of trouble otherwise. The younger had to stay away from the more hostile inmates and to keep his guard up at all times. The blonde nodded his acceptance, promising to behave and to be careful.

When Leon was done his food, he and Chris disposed of their utensils into the trash and gave back their trays to the dishwasher. When the blonde turned his back to the elder, Chris gave him a quick whack on the ass, drawing a yelp from the younger. Eyes turned to him in surprise, causing Chris to apologize immediately. He wasn’t sure when they were supposed to start this plan. The blonde said nothing, nor did he make a sound of protest, blushing a bright red as he was lead back to his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how Prison Works. Just made some shit up.


	3. Chapter 3

Voices reached his ears as hands gripped his arms, immediately waking Leon from his already fitful slumber. His body had been flipped so that he was facedown on the small cot, head shoved down and held there roughly. He heard the men telling each other to quiet down “or else Redfield will hear”, causing the blonde to curse. A knee nudged in between his legs and pushed against his ass while he was forced onto his knees. Hands groped his ass and length through his pants before roughly yanking them down. Another hand slapped his bared cheeks, causing him to cry out. The blonde clawed at the cot, unable to move his arms and hands as his wrists were pinned down by his head. Leon tried to call out for help, only for a rough calloused hand to cover his mouth, muffling anymore sounds he tried to make.

“Keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, Blondie. Wouldn’t want to get hurt more than necessary, right?” a voice Leon recognized as Briggs said, breath hot against his ear.

“I got something that’ll shut him up.” Another guard said suggestively.

Hearing the sound of a zipping coming undone, Leon made a sound of protest which turned into a cry as a hand came down over his ass once more. Someone spit on his ass, fingers prodding impatiently at his hole. He struggled against the hands holding him down. His mouth was released only for hand in his hair to force his head up, bringing his face up to meet the throbbing cock of another guard. The man held up to the younger’s lips as he forced Leon’s head forward. Leon kept his mouth clamped shut, trying to get away from the other’s grasp. He cried out as a finger breached his entrance, causing the man in front of him to shove his cock down his throat. Leon gagged around the other man’s length, trying to breathe through his nose.

His heart pounded in his ear as another finger was inserted into his ass, stretching him out. Some of the guards holding him down made remarks about him being terrorist scum, some of them spitting on him. Others called him a whore that had this coming for a long time. With a growl, Leon bit down on the length in his mouth. The man screamed, pulling himself from the younger’s mouth before backhanding the blonde across the face. Briggs and the others told their screaming companion to quiet down or else they would have some unwanted attention, but he wouldn't.

“Little fucker bit me!” he screamed, hitting Leon again.

Dazed but determined, Leon screamed out for help. Briggs cursed, telling someone to shut him up. A blow to the face causing the blonde to fight to stay conscious. The fingers in his ass were removed as he felt something much bigger prodding at his hole. The blonde begged them to not do this. Before the man behind him could enter him, his body hand been removed. He heard the men above him curse, watching as several fled his cell. Feeling himself being freed from the hands holding him, Leon pulled up his pants and pressed his back up against the wall, watching as Chris pinned Briggs up against the adjacent wall. Other guards entered as well, pinning down Leon’s attackers while placing them in cuffs.

Chris turned to him, brown eyes full of concern, “Are you alright?” he asked.

Without a word, Leon nodded rapidly. Chris turned back to the bastard in his grasp, demanding to know just what the fuck Briggs and the others thought they were doing. When Briggs didn’t answer, Chris slammed him harder against the wall, repeating his question. The other man began to chuckle, informing Redfield that he and the boys were only giving Kennedy the treatment any terrorist deserved. Chris slammed him against the wall again, telling Briggs that he had had enough of the other man’s shit. That the BSAA would not stand for this behavior any longer. What he did was indecent and that he was an embarrassment.

Chris got in real close, “Plus, I already claimed Kennedy, and I don’t particularly like anyone who touches what’s mine.” He added for emphasis, saying it loud enough for the other punks to hear.

The men pinned to the floor cursed, others asking if Briggs knew about that. Another said that they would have never fucked with Leon if that was the case. Briggs chuckled again, saying that he wasn’t aware that his captain was into blondes…or dick. With that, Chris punched Briggs in the face, letting the other man fall to the floor. As Briggs went to get up, Chris kicked him in the side and back, telling him to get the fuck out of his sight. Otherwise it would be his ass in a jail cell. Briggs informed him that this wasn’t over, that he had more men just waiting to pounce on the blonde when they got the chance.

The man was escorted out of the cellblock along with his accomplices, leaving Chris and Leon alone in the blonde’s cell. The younger’s eyes were cast downward, blonde locks shielding his eyes from the elder’s view. The raven-haired male sighed, cupping Leon’s chin and making him look upward, sad blue eyes looking into concerned brown orbs. Chris sat down on the cot next to the other, asking him again if he was alright.

Leon swallowed, looking down at the floor, “I’ll live.”

The elder didn’t buy it, hand moving to the younger’s back, but this only resulted in Leon flinching away from the touch. Chris drew his hand back, watching as Leon got up from the cot to move to the sink, holding himself. He then told Chris that he really should not be so shocked about all of this shit happening to him. They knew it was coming after all. Chris sighed, telling him that no one could really prepare themselves for a situation like this, no matter how much experience and training they had. No matter if they knew about it or not. Seeing that Leon wouldn’t meet his eyes, the elder suggested bringing in a psychologist or taking him to the Medical Ward. The blonde shook his head, asking if he could get a toothbrush and some toothpaste instead.

There was a moment of silence, Chris ran his hand over his short hair. He watched the blonde just stand there, watching the floor with an unreadable look in his eyes. The elder cleared his throat, drawing the younger’s attention back to him. Chris apologized for not getting here earlier. Unfortunately he had run into traffic on the way here, and the shift before him fell asleep at the monitors and failed to look out for the blonde. Leon shook his head, asking if the guy really fell asleep or he chose to ignore the monitors at that time. Chris explained that DC would never intentionally shirk his responsibilities. Plus the man hated Briggs so the second he woke up and saw the monitors, he alerted Chris.

“It doesn’t matter now. It’s all said and done.” Leon said, “I guess I just have to be more careful next time.”

Chris sighed, taking this as a sign to change the subject. He asked if there were any places he wanted to visit today. The Chapel’s morning service was in an hour, and the library was always open. Mainly because only a handful of inmates actually cared to go in there. He would suggest the rec area or an early morning walk around the yard, but Briggs and his guys preferred to monitor those areas the most. And Chris preferred to not have to make a scene. Leon shrugged, saying that he preferred the quiet and calm atmosphere of the library. Maybe he would visit the Chapel another day. Plus, he was going to have to visit the yard and rec area eventually, considering it was required everyday. Chris nodded, saying he would put him down for the library for today.

“Now, how about that toothbrush?” Chris asked.

* * *

 

Chris was practically on top of Leon the entire time the blonde was in the showers and bathroom area. The elder took guard in the shower stall again, allowing Leon to shower in peace. The BSAA Captain could not help but look back at his younger charge again, frowning at the newly acquired bruises. He also noticed that the blonde started scrubbing his skin raw, skin turning red and painful looking under his nails. A hand grabbed Leon’s wrist, telling him to take it easy or else he would seriously hurt himself. The scrubbing lessened back to a normal pace and pressure, the pale skin no longer having to face the abuse.

After he finished his shower, Leon dried and dressed himself. He was then guided to the bathroom area to brush his teeth. Chris would throw glares at anyone who looked suspicious or would look at the blonde the wrong way. Redfield’s presence deterred most of the unwanted attention. Still, there were those who were ballsy enough to whistle or hoot at the younger male. One even make a remark about the blonde’s ass. Leon wouldn’t acknowledge them, too lost in his own thoughts as he splashed water in his face to wake himself up. If looks could kill, Chris would have killed several inmates dozens of times over by now. The inmate stood next to them, eyes looking over the blonde’s form hungrily. Chris told him to keep his eyes to himself as Leon finished.

“I can look, Redfield. Just can’t touch. Nothing wrong with that, right?” the guard said, waggling his eyebrows.

Chris hauled the blonde out of there, wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist possessively. Leon didn’t protest, glad to be out of that awkward situation. By the look on Chris’s face, Leon thought the man was actually going to fight the inmate. But, that was part of their plan; Chris to act as the aggressive possessor while Leon was the helpless possession. Little did he know, the elder was not acting and all of his actions and feelings were genuine.

Once in the library, Leon had signed in before making his way into the admittedly small facility. There were books a plenty, but they were all packed in or strewn about. Others laid loosely in stacks on random tables. Magazines and newspapers were in lamented sleeves, carelessly thrown about on the back counter. There had only been two or three other inmates and another guard, DC as Chris had called him, in here with them. The librarian looking absolutely bored to the point of dozing off at the front desk. Chris sat down at a table next to DC, who was reading the Art of War. The elder told Leon to go find something to read, to which the blonde simply said “Yes, sir.”.

DC raised a brow at that, “”Sir”? Since when do any of the inmates call you “Sir”? And I thought that one was your friend.” DC whispered, saving his place in his book.

Chris explained that it was just Leon who called him Sir, having known his place by now. When DC told him to elaborate, the raven-haired male explained that he had staked a claim on the blonde and the inmate knew it. DC put his book down and told the other that that was bullshit. The other man was too respectable and merciful a man to stoop so low as to “stake claims” on inmates. Especially if said inmate was one Leon S. Kennedy. DC guessed that his Captain was doing this to protect the blonde and the blonde was in on it.

Chris shushed him, asking him if he would like a bullhorn to announce this to everyone. DC chuckled, reminding Chris that he knew the other man better than he knew himself. They had been friends and teammates since BSAA’s foundation. Both of them watched as the blonde perused through one of the current motorcycle magazines. DC asked what had happened with Briggs this earlier. The dark look on Chris’s features telling the other man everything he needed to know. DC shook his head, saying that the asshole wouldn’t be fired for his actions. The warden was a corrupt scumbag who loved aggressive guards. Briggs was one of the man’s many favorites while Briggs was one of Chris’s least favorites.

DC looked to Leon again, wondering how anyone could treat another human being like that. Especially after all the things the former FOS Agent had done over the years. Redfield merely shrugged, saying that it was due to the fact that Leon was the one who shot the president and was suspected to be involved in the terrorist attacks. DC called bullshit on both. He had seen the footage of the President’s death, saying that he was infected so that man was no longer the President. He was an undead uncaring creature that went after the blonde. Leon did it out of self-defense and DC would have done the same. The terrorist attacks? Leon didn’t look or act insane sough to suddenly change sides without warning. And after the shit he had been through, why would the blonde turn on them out of the blue?

Chris thought about it for a moment. Brown eyes watching as the blonde, seemingly bored of his magazine, turned to the newspapers. He looked calmer and more relaxed now, leaning against the back counter as he studied the various articles written on the black, white, and grey paper. The elder was questioning Leon’s involvement, now wondering who could really be responsible for these attacks. He asked DC this out loud. DC said that he didn’t know, but he did know that it wasn’t Leon. It was probably someone who wanted revenge or needed a scapegoat. Unlucky for Leon, he had been selected for that position.

“Are you taking him to the Medical Ward after this?” DC asked.

“He insisted he was fine. He wouldn’t go even if I forced him to.” Chris explained.

DC made a face, telling his friend that he would still take Leon there, even if the blonde was kicking and screaming the entire way there. If was better to be safe than sorry. Plus, it was safe there, they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone coming in to mess with them. At this point, Leon had found an actual book and decided to sit down with the two older men. Chris introduced Leon to DC and vice versa. DC apologized for sleeping at the monitors, explaining that he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep at home due to the new baby. Leon shrugged it off, saying that there’s was nothing anyone could do about it now. He offered his congratulations before turning back to his book.

DC thanked the other and did the same, but not before flashing another look of concern in Chris’s direction. The raven-haired male returned that look. He rested an arm on the back of Leon’s chair, reading the book over the blonde’s shoulder. He took DC’s advice into consideration, wondering just how much of a fight Leon would put up.

Leon sat there, book in hand, but not really paying attention to the words on the pages. His mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of this morning. Contrary to what the younger had told Chris, he was not fine. He wasn’t really safe anywhere of even the guards were going to come after him, and there was no telling who they had under their thumbs or not. Even though he had Chris here, and now maybe this DC guy, he still felt like it wouldn’t be enough. Sure, the blonde could hold his own in a fight, but there was always that slim possibility of being overpowered by a group of inmates or even guards. What if another occurrence like earlier happened? What if Chris never gets to him in time next time? Fingers curled tightly around the book as Leon’s heart sank in his chest.

What if he died in here?

* * *

 

Breakfast moved with about the same amount of enthusiasm as the rest of the morning so far. Leon sat at a table with Chris sitting across from him. Luckily, it was just the two of them at the table, but the other inmates still took their shots at the blonde. Some mocked the fact that he was locked in here with them now, others telling him how much they couldn’t wait to get their hands on him. “Pretty Boy” was one of the terms thrown around a lot during this. Nearby inmates undressed him with their eyes, wanting to get a piece of the blonde. Chris was starting to question if bringing the younger to the cafeteria had been a good idea. He could have let him eat in the Medical Ward, but the blonde had wanted out of there as soon as possible. 

“Would you look at that, he’s even got his own bodyguard. Too afraid to fend for yourself, Leon? I heard that’s why you shot the President. Couldn’t even handle one little zombie.” An inmate laughed. 

Chris reared his head at the older man, “Who’d you hear that from?” he asked.

The inmate laughed, “I know everything about the little blonde bitch. I got ears and eyes on the outside.” 

Chris took note of the inmate’s features and prisoner number. He had a feeling that this prisoner was one of the ones Briggs paid off somehow to take care of Leon. The raven-haired male told the crook that he should be more careful or else those “eyes and ears” would get him killed. The inmate wondered if that was a threat or a promise. Chris told him it was both if he kept it up with his shit. Leon flashed the elder a look, but didn’t protest. The inmate looked over Leon before mocking the blonde to Chris. Saying that Leon must have quite the talented tongue if Redfield was protecting him. Blue eyes looked down at his plate as he ate in silence. 


	4. Chapter 4

Leon stood against the chain-link fence, watching the other inmates converse within their own cliques, some turning to give him dirty or suspicious looks. He saw Briggs and his group standing on the other side of the yard, watching him like predators would their prey. He could feel Chris leaning up against the fence behind him on the other side. The two exchanged idle conversation. DC stood not too far away, reading his book from earlier while turning his eyes to look up and check on the inmates from time to time. He would even exchange conversation with Leon and Chris as well.

The interrogation session this morning went about as well as Leon thought it would: no one believed him. To make matters worse, Simmons was the one running the whole shit show. Even with Chris behind him and presenting information, Simmons still twisted it all on him. It took the Warden becoming impatient and annoyed for the session to end, informing Leon that he presented them with the same information he had been pushing since day one, leaving them right where they had started. Simmons on the other hand, apparently had a recording of Leon leaving his post and heading to the lab to release the creature that had attacked Tall Oaks. Leon wanted to know how he had gotten this video if the cameras had been obliterated in the blast.

Apparently, cameras in underground labs can survive a sterilization missile. At least, that was Simmons’ excuse. He didn't know what was more pathetic: the excuse itself or the fact that people believed this monster over him. He then asked how the man even knew where to find this lab. Simmons brought Ada into it again. Did no one find this suspicious? Was Leon the only sane one here?

The blonde wanted to put his head through the table, listening as Simmons presented them with evidence of Leon’s betrayal. The older man brought up the fact that Leon had ran again. If he had been so innocent, why didn’t he stay behind and turn himself in? Surely, if he had nothing to hide he wouldn't have had a problem with turning himself into custody. Why run to China and cause another terrorist attack? Leon said nothing, knowing that no matter what he said, it wouldn’t make a damn bit of difference. He was back at square one. Caged and cornered with so few people on his side. Had Chris not been there, Leon would have probably ended in Solitary Confinement, or a padded room fitted with his own straitjacket.

Was it too late to plead Insanity?

“What’s the matter? Don’t feel like making friends?” Chris asked in a teasing tone.

Leon snorted, “I don’t think they like me very much.” He said, “Besides, I have you.”

Chris chuckled, watching as the blonde turned around to face him, fingers holding on to the fence as he looked up at the taller male. Blue eyes then looked up higher, causing the elder to warn him not to do anything stupid. Leon denied that he was thinking of doing anything, just looking at the fence. The raven-haired male knew better, telling him that it wasn’t a good idea and he could get killed if he even tried to climb the fence. Assuming he didn’t get shot by one of the snipers, the top of the fence held some barbed wire that would tear him apart. Leon playfully pouted, saying that that would really ruin his day.

Blue eyes looked back towards Chris, studying those brown orbs. They just stood there in silence as the younger stared up at him. After all these years, Leon had never noticed how handsome the older man looked until now. He looked into his eyes, feeling a tug at his heart. Knowing they kept watch on his every move made him feel safe. Eyes moved downward admiring that strong jawline and scruff on his cheeks and chin. Those dark locks on his head, though short, looked soft to the touch. His sun-kissed skin looked rough and tough, but pleasant feeling, wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers over the scarred skin underneath that bulky BSAA uniform. Leon also wondered what it would be like to be surrounded by those bulging muscled arms.

Christ, everything about the eldest Redfield seemed like the Gods had sculpted him from clay and then brought him to life. Leon wouldn’t deny it; he found Chris to be attractive. He would just never admit that to Claire, knowing the younger Redfield had a crush on Leon. Plus, Chris probably didn’t swing that way, and the blonde felt foolish for even thinking that he would be the exception. Then again, he must have swung some type of way if he was so willing to go along with Leon’s plan. Or maybe he did it to protect his best friend.

Little did he know, Chris was thought of him the same way. The elder wanted to pull Leon close and run his fingers through those dirty blonde locks. He just wanted to hold that lithe frame against his own, drowning in those blue eyes that he could stare into for hours. The younger male scanned over his form, an unknown look in his eyes. It almost looked like Leon was admiring Chris. The elder looked over him as well, noticing just how much smaller Leon was compared to himself. In both height and mass. The younger was built for running and stealth, small enough for a quick getaway or a sneak attack if necessary. His shoulders were not as broad at Chris’s and his legs and arms were a lot smaller than his as well, but still muscular. The blonde was gorgeous, there was no denying that. Brown eyes lingered on those plump lips for a moment, wanting to lean through the links of the fence and kiss them.

Neither male realized that they were leaning in close to each other until DC cleared his throat, reminding them that they were outside. In public…where everyone, including the Warden, could see them. Chris pulled back, shaking his head, from the daze he was in. Leon did the same, pulling back from the fence with a blush on his cheeks as eyes looked away. The bigger male scratched the back of his neck awkwardly while the smaller male cleared his throat and coughed.

“Sorry, I…” Leon trailed off, looking down at the grass beneath his shoes.

“C, Briggs incoming. My three o’clock, your nine.” DC said quietly.

Chris looked to left while Leon looked to his right, the blonde rolling his eyes at the sight of Briggs’ smug face. Briggs clapped Chris on the back, as though this morning hadn’t happened at all. Like Chris hadn’t been threatening his job. No, now the son of a bitch was acting like everything was fine and they were the best of friends. Chris watched the other man turned to greet Leon, calling him “Blondie” as his eyes roamed over the younger blonde’s form. It reminded the BSAA Captain of a predator staring hungrily at its prey.

Chris didn’t like that, drawing the soldier’s attention back to himself, “What do you want, Briggs?” he asked with a growl.

Briggs wore a look of innocence, “Me? Oh nothing. Just here to inform you that the Warden gave me a pardon. Turns out, he doesn’t care for bioterrorists or their wellbeing. He is a bit angry at you though. Told me to remind you that Blondie here isn’t your friend, he’s a terrorist. And due to how badly his interrogation went this morning and the evidence recovered off of his phone, he’s going to be with us here for at least a month and a half. Maybe even longer.” He informed.

Leon felt his heart sink to his feet, wondering just what the hell they found. Or what had been planted on his phone. A curse left Redfield’s lips, demanding to know why the Warden hadn’t informed him directly. Briggs smirked, explaining that the Warden was suspicious of Chris’s intentions with the blonde. The Warden knew of Leon and Chris’s shared past, knowing that they were friends and allies prior to this incident. Now, he was suspicious of a possible relationship that would turn into a break-out attempt. He didn’t want Chris to get close to Leon. But due to what escalated this morning in Kennedy’s cell, Redfield was the only one who could be trusted with the younger’s care.

There was one way the Warden could trust Chris with Leon. Briggs moved the Captain away from the fence, out of Leon’s earshot, distressing the blonde. Once they were far enough away, Briggs informed the elder that he wouldn’t snitch, knowing that Chris claimed Leon. Thing was; he didn’t believe him. He wanted a personal show of Chris claiming the blonde. Not only would he leave Leon be, but he would keep his mouth shut to the Warden. Maybe, he would even stick up for Redfield, convincing the Warden to side with the BSAA Captain and put him in his good graces once more. If Chris refused their deal, well, Briggs would accidentally mention to the Warden of possible treason occurring within his prison.

Redfield rolled his eyes, “What makes you think he would believe you?” he asked.

Briggs’ shit-eating grin widened, “He likes me. He hates you. Thinks you’re too soft on the inmates when you work the prison. He’s just looking for any excuse to put you back out in the Field and back to the BSAA Headquarters. As long as you’re not here in his prison. If he finds a reason and kicks you out, your pretty little blonde over there would be up for grabs, and I know a lot of sickos, guards and inmates, who would want a piece of that eye candy.” He explained, “Rough his fine ass up a bit and let me supervise. Say, tonight?”

Brown eyes looked up at the one guard tower, barely seeing the Warden’s stubby form inside as the old man watched over the yard. Chris then looked back at Leon, who stood there with concerned blue eyes, gripping the links in the fence. With a sigh, Chris agreed. He didn’t believe Briggs, but the bastard was the type to lie and cheat to get what he wanted. And what the man wanted was Leon. He couldn’t take that chance of Briggs sinking his claws into the younger.

“Cool. Bring Blondie around Solitary Confinement after lights out. I’ll be sure to loop the cameras so no one will disturb us.” Briggs said.

With that, the man left, but not before clapping Redfield on the shoulder once more. Leon watched the man leave, turning back to look at Chris. DC watched as well, wondering just what the hell was going on. The older male approached the fence again, causing DC and Leon to badger him with questions. The man shook his head, explaining that Briggs was trying to push for the Warden to kick Chris out of Prison Work due to how “Soft” he was with the prisoners. The Warden was also convinced that Chris was involved with Leon and Briggs had “Proof”. In exchange for his silence and promise to leave Leon alone, Briggs wanted him to take Leon to Solitary Confinement after lights out so Chris could “Rough him up”.

“Rough me up, how?” Leon asked, raising a brow.

Chris only gave him a look.

“C, that screams “Trap”. Then he’ll definitely have the proof he needs.” DC explained.

"He won't. If the Warden sees a video of me roughing up Leon, it'll deny his suspicions, and confirm I'm actually on their side and not Leon's. If I go through with the deal, I can stay here and continue to protect Leon. Plus, Briggs and his minions will leave him alone." Chris explained. 

“…I’m in.” Leon said.

DC and Chris flashed him another look. Leon told them to hear him out. It wouldn’t be like he would just lie down and take it. If Leon fought resisted against Chris in front of Briggs, then they would think that they’re not colluding with one another, like Chris said. It would also buy them some freedom from danger until Leon could figure a way out of here. DC suggested just not doing that and acting clueless. If Chris got kicked out, then DC would take on the role of Leon's handler. Leon said that wouldn’t work, and the abuse wouldn’t stop if they didn’t. Those men earlier had every intent on raping him until he was borderline hospitalized had Chris not intervened when he did. And knowing Leon's luck, they would assign someone who was not DC as the blonde's handler. Someone like Briggs. If it bought him some time from the abuse and surprise attacks, he was in either way.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Chris said, “I don’t want to…rape you. I won’t stoop to that level.”

“Like I said, for my health, you have to.” Leon said, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm giving you permission to fuck me. You're just going to have to work for it." He said with a playful tone and wink.

That didn’t make Chris feel any better, but he supposed knowing that he had the blonde’s consent beforehand was better than just assuming and hurting him. Leon offered to show him how to beat him so it didn’t look like he had let Chris win. The elder raised a brow,

“You think I couldn’t beat you in a fair fight?”

Leon smirked, saying that he nearly had him in China, but he had beaten him. Chris pressed against the fence, explaining that they were about evenly matched, but if the larger male hadn’t been distracted by Ada’s capture and his own rage, he probably could have beaten the blonde. Leon then asked if he would rather he show him his “Sweet Spots” so Leon wouldn’t have to fake it when the time came. The elder became competitive, betting that the younger was easy. That Chris would need little to no effort in order to make Leon scream. The blonde wondered if that was a promise, because he didn’t want to be bored halfway through.

DC shut his book, “Are you two seriously having this conversation right now?”

* * *

 

“So, would you prefer to be facing me or away from me?” Chris asked in a whisper, escorting the blonde to his cell.

The day dragged on pretty slowly, and by the end of the day, Chris knew all the ways to bring Leon over the edge, screaming. Apparently, the blonde was most sensitive behind his knees and his throat. The reason he didn’t want anyone to touch his hair? He secretly loved when they did, and pulling on it was a surefire way to turn him on even more. He preferred rough and competitive in the bedroom and would submit to his partner at the last minute. The younger male loved to surrender control and loved to be control, as long as he gave it willingly. Not like this morning.

Blue eyes looked up at the ceiling, thinking about it, “I guess facing you. I don’t care either way. If it would be less awkward for you, take me from the back.” Leon suggested, sitting on his cot as Chris released him from the cuffs.

The raven-haired male held the cuffs up in front of him, “How do you feel about these?” he asked.

Leon shrugged, saying he hadn’t tried those yet. The eldest Redfield asked how he knew all of these things that he liked and did. Leon grinned sheepishly, telling him that he’s had a couple of partners in the bedroom, men and women. In terms of women, only Ada and Claire, earning a look from Chris. The younger held his hands up defensively, explaining that it was one time in Harvardville. Men…he preferred not to say, but assured the elder that he was clean and had been careful.

“I’m still not okay with the fact that you slept with my sister, but I guess that’ll be used as fuel for tonight.” Chris said.

He wasn’t okay with it for two reasons. The first; Leon had slept with his baby sister. The second; he was sort of jealous that Claire slept with Leon first, or at all for that matter. Nonetheless, he supposed he was going to get his chance tonight…assuming this went smoothly. God, he couldn’t believe that they were even considering this option. He was even more surprised that Leon was still hell-bent on proceeding with this plan. He would have thought the blonde would have been one-hundred and ten percent against it. Did Leon secretly like him?

In truth, Leon was just as nervous as Chris. He was half-expecting to get decked just for admitting that he slept with Claire. He really liked Chris and didn’t want to lose what they had because he slept with his baby sister. Chris was incredibly overprotective of Claire, especially since the two siblings were all they had left. He also wasn’t sure if he was ready for tonight. Granted, he had experience and had told Chris nearly everything he needed to know, Leon had actual feelings for Chris and wasn’t sure how this would affect them and their relationship after. What would happen if he accidentally slipped up and confessed his feelings for the elder in the heat of the moment? Would Chris reciprocate those feelings? The blonde shook his head, of course he wouldn’t. He would probably feel awkward and reject him. Or play it off as part of the act. Either way, the younger male’s heart ached at the thoughts.

If only the two men were aware of their feelings for one another.

* * *

"There you are! I was starting to think you chickened out, Redfield!” Briggs hollered.

Chris made his way into Solitary, Leon trudging his feet as he walked in front of him. The blonde glared at Briggs, wanting nothing more than to punch him in that smug face of his. Briggs opened one of the cells, waving for the men to get inside. Chris shoved Leon inside, the blonde landing on his front on the hard cot with a grunt as the air left his lungs. As the elder approached, Leon kicked out and hit the other in his middle. The eldest Redfield stumbled backward, nearly falling to the ground had he not gripped the door frame and caught himself.

“Oh! Looks like he doesn’t know his place yet, Captain. I thought you said he was yours? Maybe you should beat some sense into him?” Briggs suggested with a smirk.

The raven-haired male growled, watching as the blonde got off of the cot before charging at him. Leon was able to wrap his arms around Redfield’s middle, trying to tackle him to the ground or at least topple him over. He had to make it look like he was genuinely trying to resist Chris. The elder brought his knee up, nearly hitting him in the face. Luckily, the younger was able to block the hits with his hands as the other tried to knee him repeatedly.

Huge arms wrapped around his waist and lifted, lifting the younger off of the ground. From this angle, Leon wrapped his legs around Chris’s neck, pulling his upper body up and sitting on the elder’s shoulders, elbowing him in the head. The other man grunted as the blonde landed his hits, but moved fast enough to wrap his hands around Leon’s throat. The blonde choked, hands instinctively wrapping around Chris’s wrists to try to loosen his grip.

The bigger man moved, slamming the blonde against the wall. Feeling the blonde’s legs loosen their grip from around his neck, Chris moved his hands to the other’s thighs, turning them until he faced the cot before slamming Leon down on to it once more. A pained yelp escaped the younger, Chris wincing at the sound as Leon let go, lying limp on the bed. The elder had to refrain from asking if he was alright and showing concern. Without missing a step, he pounced on the younger and straddled his hips.

Leon threw a punch, nailing the elder across the face. Another hit and a sharp twist of his hips sent them both tumbling to the floor. The blonde recovered and shakily got to his feet before making a run for it. The door slammed shut in his face, causing him to run face first into the hard metal surface. The slot opened, Briggs informing him that he wasn’t going anywhere until he was a bloodied mess and begging for Redfield’s cock. The younger growled, pounding his fists against the door in frustration.

A hand gripped the back of his hair before slamming his head into the door, causing stars to dance in his vision. A broad chest pressed up against his back, pinning him to the unforgivingly cold metal. The hand not in his hair twisted one of his arms behind his back, pinning it between their bodies. The other hand tightened in his hair, wrenching his head backward as Chris’s warm breath tickled his neck and ear.

“Where do you think you’re going, Kennedy?” Chris growled.

The sound caused the blonde to shudder with arousal, “Away…from you, Redfield. I thought…you were on my side…” He growled back.

Chris chuckled, forcing his leg between the younger male’s legs, rubbing against his ass with his knee, “I was…until you turned into a smug little shit. Now, the only thing I want is to make you pay for turning your back on us.”

Leon tried to thrash in the other’s grasp, “How many times do I have to tell you people; it wasn’t me! It was Simmons…mmph!” Leon’s words were cut-off as lips clashed against his own, the hand in his hair pulled and turned his head towards Chris’s direction.

The blonde tried to resist the urge to reciprocate, instead going to bite down on the other’s bottom lip. Before he could wrap his teeth around the soft flesh, his head was yanked away, brown eyes looking into blue pools. Leon felt his face heat up, a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. Chris pulled back away from him as he was flipped around, pinned to the door once more and held there by strong hands gripping his biceps. The elder’s leg found the space between his legs again, knee brushing up against his groin as it moved suggestively. He faced the elder with wide blues, feigning fear as he breathed in shuddered breaths. Deep down, he was really nervous, knowing that they were about to enter the point of no return.

Chris leaned in against his ear, breath caressing his skin again, “If you were so innocent, then why did you run?” he whispered before biting the soft skin of Leon’s neck.


End file.
